I'll love you forever
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: It's mostly about Derek and Addison in med school, but there are a lot of other Grey's character that are included. Summary isn't very good, but the story is better. I promise.
1. Prologue

Here is my new story. I couldn't get the idea of Addek in med school out of my head.

Some things you should know:

- Derek, Addie, Mark, Sam, Naomi and Callie go to med school together

- Derek and Mark are friend since their childhood

Ok, that's it ... I don't own anything, because if I would Addie and Derek would still be together.

So now enjoy.

By the way, I'm still looking for a beta for this story. If someone is interested, write me a pm.

**

* * *

****I'll love you forever**

**Prologue**

Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery was standing in front of Columbia University College of Physicians and Surgeons. She was nervous. She looked different than before the summer. Before the summer she was a geek. Now she looked good. She was wearing a short skirt – but not too short –, a top with a matching blazer to the skirt – all by Dolce & Gabbana - and heels. She decided to wear her favorite Manolo peeptoes. She sighed one last time and then went inside, because she would be late if she didn't move now. When she entered the lecture auditorium a lot of people were staring at her – most of them were guys -. Most of them wouldn't even look at me a year ago, Addison thought and sat down in the middle of the auditorium.

In the back were sitting two guys, named Derek Christopher Shepherd and Mark Sloan. Of course they also stared at Addison when she entered the room.

"Damn, she's hot", Mark whispered at Derek.

Derek didn't say anything. He was too fascinated by her red long curls and her beautiful eyes and he was sure he had never seen more beautiful lips than the lips of this girl.

"Derek?", Mark looked at his best friend a bit worried.

"What? Sorry I wasn't listening."

"Sure, you were too concentrated to check out the red head."

"Mark!"

"Oh come on, you were starring at her."  
"She's beautiful."  
"I would say hot."  
"Beautiful."  
"Hot."  
"Beautiful!"  
"Hot!"

"Beautiful!"

The lecturer just entered the auditorium and started talking.

"Ok, whatever. We should maybe listen, because it's the first day. We can check out the red head later."  
Derek growled. Mark watched his best friend closely. Derek wasn't normally the guy, who was very fixed on a woman, but this red head seemed to have stolen his heart the minute he saw her. The lecture talked a lot and most of it wasn't really interesting, but in the end he mixed groups for a project. A group always consisted of four students. Derek hoped so much that he would be mixed up with her. He heard the lecture read out the next group. He mixed the groups up by fortune.  
"Derek Christopher Shepherd, Mark Sloan, Naomi Bennett, Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery"

Derek and Mark stood up, so that the girls could find them. Derek was disappointed when a black girl came over to them, but then he saw her standing up and she had to be Addison, he just knew that her name had to be Addison, because she was Addison. Derek couldn't explain the feeling, but he was sure that her name was Addison. She came over to them.

The four of them headed off when the lecture explained what the task was. It was really good weather and because of that they sat down on the grass in front of the building.

"I'm Mark", Mark told the others.

"Naomi", Naomi said.

"Derek", Derek said and looked at Addison and smiled at her.  
Addison shrugged, "So I think I'm Addison, because all other names are already taken." She smiled shyly back at Derek.

They worked together good as a group and an hour later Derek and Mark headed off to buy some ice cream, because it was incredible hot that day. Addison just removed her blazer.  
"So , you come from New York?", Naomi asked her.

"No, I'm from Connecticut. You?"  
"L.A."  
"Oh, L.A.'s great. It's so sunny there", Addison smiled at her. She didn't know why, but she already liked Naomi.

"So, you know anybody here?", Naomi asked a bit unsure.

"No. You?"

She laughed, "No."  
"So maybe we could go out tonight. I heard clubbing in New York would be good."  
Naomi smiled at her, "Sure, good idea." Naomi was happy that Addison didn't push her away, because she could really need a good friend and Addison seemed to be nice and didn't look like a person, who would make fun about others.

Derek and Mark were meanwhile on their way back to Addison and Naomi.

"So, they seem to be pretty nice", Mark started talking, because Derek didn't say much.

"Sure."

Mark looked at Derek, "What's going on man?"

"Nothing's. Everything's fine."  
"Oh come on, don't do that shit on me. We know each other for such a long time. We're like brothers."

"Ok, but don't make fun of me."  
"Won't."

"I like her."  
"Whom?"

"Addison."

Mark laughed, "I know. So let's go back that you can get your girl."

They laughed and went back to Addison and Naomi.

* * *

So what do you think? Liked it? Didn't like it? Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys, my new chapter is finally finished!

Thank you so much Antoni for beta reading! *hug*

So, have fun, because I had really fun writing it. ;)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"So we brought chocolate, vanilla, raspberry and strawberry ice cream", Mark looked at Addison and Naomi.

"Chocolate", Naomi said smiling.

"Vanilla", Mark added.

"What about you?", Derek looked at Addison.

"Strawberry is great, but you can also have it if you don't like raspberry."

"No. Raspberry is fine", Derek smiled at her and gave her the strawberry ice cream even though he hated raspberry ice cream. But for once in his life he didn't complain, because she smiled at him when he gave her the strawberry ice cream.

"So how much work do we have left?", Mark looked at the others.

"Addison and I just finished writing down everything, so we're nearly finished."

They sat together in silence for a while, "You come from New York?", Addison asked Mark and Derek.

"Yeah,we lived here our whole life", Mark shrugged.

Derek rolled his eyes, " Yeah, I have to put up with him ever since I can remember."  
"Hey, you're the one with the crazy sisters", Mark teased Derek back.

Addison had to laugh, "So you have sisters?", she looked at Derek.

"Yeah, four. I'm the only boy. It's … hard."

It went on like this for a while and the four of them became quickly friends.

"So, we thought about clubbing tonight. You're in?", Naomi asked Derek and Mark.

"Sure. We can show you some clubs", Mark looked at the two girl.

"Sounds like a good idea."

"So, where do we meet?"

" What about in front of the main building at 10 p.m.?"

"Perfect."

"You join me for lunch?", Naomi looked at the others.  
"Sure", Addison agreed.

They looked at Derek and Mark.

"We can't. We promised his mother", Mark pointed at Derek, "to have lunch at his place."

"Cool. So, see you guys later then", Addison stood up smiling at them. Naomi stood up as well.

They waved one last time at Derek and Mark and went off.

Derek was still stunned. Mark had to laugh really hard when they were out of sighed.

"You ate raspberry ice cream. I have to tell this Kathleen."

"Funny, Mark. Why the hell did you tell them that we will eat at my mother's?"

"Because it's the truth", Mark replied.

Derek sighed, "You could tell them … whatever, but you … you know what. Forget it. Let's go, because we will be late if we don't leave now."

Mark looked at his best friends and noticed that it was different than with the other girlfriends Derek had, but didn't say anything and promised himself to support his best friend when they went out at night with Naomi and Addison.

Half an hour later they arrived at Derek's home.

"Hey mom, we're here", Derek yelled.

"Kitchen", they heard Carolyn Shepherd's voice.

Derek and Mark went into the kitchen, "Hey boys, you're lucky. Dinner's just finished."

Derek and Mark sat down at the dining table.

"How was your day?"

"Good."  
"Have you met new people?"

Derek shot a warning look at Mark, but Caroline saw his son's look and sat down to them, "So I guess some interesting new people."

"We had a group work", Mark told her.  
"You worked together?"  
"We were paired up, but we were in the same group."  
"Only you two?"  
"No, we and two girls."

Carolyn looked at Derek, "I guess one of them is nice."  
"They are both nice", Derek told her. Mark only grinned at Derek, "Sure, Der."

Derek and Mark started to eat.

"So, tell me about her", Carolyn Shepherd looked at her son.

Derek sighed, it was senseless to try to hide something from his mother, because she always found out, it was that way ever since they were children and Mark and he broke accidentally her favorite vase and tried to hide it. Mostly he liked his mother, but she couldn't stand secrets. So he admitted defeated and told his mother, "Her name's Addison. She seems to be nice."

In this moment Derek's sister Kathleen entered the kitchen, "Let me guess, another stupid blonde one."

"No, Kathy, believe it or not, she's a red head", Mark laughed.

Kathleen sat down next to Mark, "Derek how could this happen? Seriously a red head?"

"You know what I promised to come to eat with you and tell you about med school, but the only thing you do is making fun of me. See you later Mark." Derek furiously stood up and left.

Carolyn sighed, "He likes her really much, right Marky."  
Mark shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, but she's not like the others. She's nice and seems to be intelligent to. We go out with her and Naomi – the other girl from our group – tonight."

Carolyn looked at Mark, "I hope you have a good time with them."  
"Thanks mom. Lunch was great as ever."

Mark also left. Carolyn glared at Kathleen, "You know, when he likes a girl he's sometimes a bit sensitive."  
"Oh come on mom, his other girlfriends were horrible."  
"Yeah, maybe, but I think Mark's right. Maybe she's the right one. She managed to get into med school, so she can't be completely stupid."

Meanwhile Addison and Naomi were also having lunch.

"So, you have siblings?", Addison asked Naomi.

"No. You?"  
"One older brother. His name's Archer."

"So, what do you think about them?"  
"Them?"

"Derek and Mark."  
"Seem to be nice guys."

Naomi shot her a look, "Oh come on, you like Derek."  
Addison looked away and Naomi got a bit more excited, "You really like him."  
"Maybe a little. He's nice and doesn't look that bad."

Naomi grinned at her new friend, "So, you know what to wear tonight?"  
"I thought about a dress with some heels", Addison answered.

"Derek will like it for sure", Naomi teased her.

"Oh shut up", Addison glared at her, but she had to laugh, so Naomi didn't really take her serious.

Addison started eating her salad, "You live here in a dorm?"  
"Yeah, but it's disgusting. I hope I can move out soon. Where do you live?"

"Not far away. My parents own an apartment near med school, so I moved in there", Addison usually doesn`t tell people, because she hated the looks she got, when they noticed she had too much money to spend it all. But she felt like she could trust Naomi. They talked and an hour later the girls went to their apartments to get ready for the night.

Addison was unsure what to wear. She hadn't talked a lot to Derek, but Naomi was right, she liked him. She sighed. She and a man, a perfect nice man, she had the feeling that would never happen, she hasn`t been lucky with men in the past.

She picked out a fancy short dark blue dress designed by Tommy Hilfiger and some matching heels.

She arrived just in time in front of the main building. Derek was already there, but Mark and Naomi were nowhere to be seen so she went over to Derek.  
"Hey", she smiled at him and gave him a hug.  
"Hey. You look great."  
"Thanks. You don't look that bad yourself. So how was dinner with your mother?"  
"Good", Derek smiled at her. She looked so incredible hot in this dress. In the front it didn't show too much, but it had a big aperture in the back. Her red hair was perfectly styled in some fluffy curls, who framed her beautiful face.

In this moment Mark and Naomi arrived.

"So, let's party!", Mark said excited smiling at them. He loved party and he loved parties even more when there were hot girls and especially Addison looked super hot that night.

* * *

Please review! Love Mariella


	3. Chapter 2

My last update for today. I'll try my best to update my stories earlier next time.

This annoys you maybe, but I have to thank Antoni - my beta - again, because she's so great and reads my stories, so you can read it much better (my spelling isn't very good sometimes ;) ).

I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Love Mariella

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Derek, Mark, Addison and Naomi went to a fancy club in the middle of NY. Mark and Derek where there, but not too often, because the drinks were really expensive, but the club had a good location and was really fancy. So they decided to take Addison and Naomi there.

When they entered the club, Derek noticed that a lot of guys were looking at Addison.

"You want to drink something?", he asked her.

"Sure. A Manhattan would be great", she smiled at him.

Derek looked at Naomi, "I'll take the same."  
"We'll get it", Mark told them and Derek and Mark headed off to the bar.

"He's really sweet", Naomi told Addison.

"Oh, shut up!", Addison replied smiling, "what about your love life?"  
"Not much to tell, but here are some cute guys…", before Naomi could finish her sentence a guy went over to them, he looked at Addison, "I lost my number. Could I have yours?"

Addison looked at him in disgust. He wasn't really bad looking, but his whole attitude was disgusting and embarrassing, "I don't think so."

"Oh, come on little lady. Don't be such a bitch", he grabbed Addison`s ass and whispered into her ear, "I could imagine us really good in my flat. You'll like it."

Addison tried to get rid of him, but he only pulled her tighter to his chest. Also Naomi couldn't do a lot to save her friend.

"Is there a problem?", the guy turned around and saw Derek.

"No, I was only talking to … her."

"She doesn't look like she would like to talk to you."  
The guy laughed, "Who are you to say this?"

Derek looked at him straight, "Her boyfriend. Gorgeous, we should go dancing", he put Addison into a hug and turned to leave, but he swirled one last time around and looked at the guy, "Don't you ever dare to touch my girl again."

The guy was bigger than Derek, but he saw the determination in his eyes. So he left.

Mark handed Addison her drink, "One Manhattan for the lady", he smiled at her, "and one drink for the other lady", he handed Naomi the second drink.

Addison looked at Derek, "Thanks … for ..."  
"It wasn`t a problem. You`re welcome." He smiled at her dreamingly, "Do you want to dance?"

"Sounds good", they left their drinks with Mark and Naomi and went to the dance floor.

The song was pretty fast and Derek enjoyed how Addison smiled and moved. He couldn't do anything else than smile at her. She was so gorgeous. The next dance was a slow one. He smiled at Addison and they moved closer and danced.

"You're a pretty good dancer", Derek smiled at Addison.

"You're too. My mom forced me into dancing lessons."

"I have too many sisters", Derek laughed and Addison joined him. He couldn't believe it, but she was even more beautiful when she was laughing.

"So, you like New York?"  
"Yeah, it's great."  
"You know, I could give you a tour."

Addison smiled, "Sound good."  
"At the weekend?", he smiled at her with his dreamiest smile.

"Sounds good."

The dance was over and they went back to Naomi and Mark, who were enjoying the night.

"So, you enjoyed your dance?", Naomi smiled at Addison.

Addison smiled at her and whispered in her ear, "It was nice."

The four enjoyed the leftover night. Finally they arrived back at the campus.

"So, where do you live Addison?", Mark asked her.

"Near the campus, it's not far away and by the way Naomi and I will have a sleep over. So see you guys tomorrow?"

Derek smiled at her, "See you tomorrow", he smiled at her, hugged her and gave her a kiss on the check, "Sleep well", he whispered in her ear.

"You too", she whispered back and also hugged Mark.

"You coming Nae?", Naomi smiled, "You heard her, I have to go", she hugged Derek and Mark, "So see you tomorrow."

Addison and Naomi arrived at the building, where Addie's apartment was, a few minutes later.

The concierge smiled at Addison, "Hello Miss Montgomery."  
"Hey Jim", Addison smiled at him.

"You had a good night?"  
"Yeah, we had fun. Thanks. By the way, that's my friend Naomi Bennett. See you later. Bye"

They went to the elevator and went upside to Addison's apartment. Naomi was stunned. The apartment was really big and beautiful. There was also a deck on the roof.

"Oh my gosh, this is your apartment?"  
"No … I mean yes, my parent donated it to me."

"Oh gosh, this is the most beautiful apartment I've ever seen. Who are your parents girl?"

Addison smiled, "You really want to know?"

"Sure."  
"Promise me that you won't tell Derek and Mark."  
"Why?"

"I'm a Forbes-Montgomery."

"Oh my … do you mean like THE Forbes-Montgomery's?"

"Yes."  
"Oh my …"  
"Nae, that doesn't change anything, the only plus is that I can go a lot of shoe shopping."  
Naomi laughed, "Ok."  
"Come on Nae. This apartment is big. It's really too big for one person."

"Are you kidding? I would kill to live in an apartment like this."

Addison shrugged her shoulders, "You want to move in?"  
"You serious?"  
"Yes."  
"We know each other less than 24 hours."

"Yeah, but I like you. We're friends and this apartment is way too big for me."

"Addie, this is really nice, but it's too expensive and…"  
"Are you kidding me? I own this apartment. We only have to pay things like water, electricity and things like this."  
"You are really serious about that?"  
"Sure."  
"I'm moving in?"

"You're moving in."

"AHHHHH … oh Addie", Naomi nearly jumped up and down. Addison smiled, because she was happy that she made a new friend so quickly and because she had a roommate now, because she didn't like to live on her own.

"So, you want to watch a movie?"  
"Good idea, but first tell me about Derek."  
"There's nothing to tell."  
"Oh come on, he called you his girlfriend."  
"It was only to get rid of this guy."

Naomi smiled. They sat down on the couch, "Oh come on, he so totally likes you."

Addison smiled, "He will give me a tour through New York at the weekend."

"Oh, this will be sooo romantic."

"Nae, he only gives me a tour."  
Naomi laughed, "You say this now, but I know you two will be a couple sooner or later."

Addison laughed, "When you say so."  
"Oh come on you like him."

"He's a pretty good dancer and yes, maybe I like him … a bit."  
Naomi laughed, "I knew it!"

"Oh, come on, let's watch a movie."

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Derek and Mark had arrived home as well.

"So, you really like her? I mean you danced with her."  
"She's a good dancer."  
"Yeah, I saw that."

"Funny … I'll give her a tour at the weekend."  
"Good, I mean she's hot …"  
"Mark!"  
"Oh come on, you called her your girlfriend than I can call her hot."

"I only wanted to get rid of that guy."  
"Sure. You liked it."  
"Maybe I liked it a bit."

"You're so totally falling for her."

"Maybe … but I like her."

"I know."

"So, let's go to sleep. We need to get up early."

"Ok, night buddy. You're so totally falling for this girl Derek."

* * *

I hoped you liked it. Please review.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys,

I'm not dead ... sorry you had to wait such a long time for my new chapter, but I'm so busy in the moment I can't write ... but also my other stories will be continued ... I think around Christmas when I have more time to write. Please don't be mad at me, because it still gnaws at my consecience that I need so much time.

So, thanks for all your reviews to the last chapter. I love reviews. So please make me happy and review this chapter as well.

Also I have to thank my wonderful beta Antoni, she's such a sweet heart and it's her credit too that you can read this now ...

So, I'm done talking. Have fun and please review.

Love Mariella

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next morning a very sleepy Addison and Naomi sat in their first course. Addison still didn't feel really good.

"We ate too much chocolate … I think I have a sugar shock. I think I never ate so much chocolate at one single evening."

Naomi laughed, when Addison laid her head on the table, "You're such a winey woman Montgomery."

Addison lifted her head, "Funny."

In this moment Derek and Mark entered the room. Derek was still very tired. He had trouble sleeping, because he couldn't stop thinking about Addie. How she looked, how she smelled, how she moved, simply everything. They went over to Naomi and Addison.

Derek sat down next to Addison and Mark next to Derek. Addison`s head was still on the table. Mark looked wired at her, "She didn't drank that much. What's the matter with her?"

"We ate a lot of chocolate and she still has a sugar shock", Naomi said laughing.

Mark laughed, "You women are really crazy."

Derek looked at Addison, "Do you want some coffee?"

Addison lifted her head, "You have coffee?"

"Yeah. I just bought it."

"What coffee."  
"Nothing special, just coffee."  
"With sugar?"

"No, it's black."

Addison sighed, "Great, I would love that."

Derek gave her the coffee. Addison looked at him, "And this is really ok. You don't want it?"

Derek laughed, "You seem to feel worse then I do, so the coffee is all yours."

"Thanks Derek", she smiled at him and he returned the smile. God, even when she felt bad she looked too gorgeous to be true. He would totally love to pull her closer and kiss her, but he couldn't do that. She was beautiful and smart he didn't even know if she was interested. In this moment the course started and they didn't have much time to talk.

XXXXXXXXXX

They next days went by very quickly and it was becoming Saturday very soon. Addison and Derek wanted to meet in front of the med building at 11.00 a.m., Addison was just getting ready.

"Nae!", Naomi heard Addison's desperate voice. She rushed to her room.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know what I should wear."

"I thought you and Derek were just friends", Naomi smirked at her friend.

"Nae", Addison whined.

"Ok …", Naomi went to Addison's walk in closet and came back with a tight jeans, a purple top and matching purple shoes.

"You should wear this."  
"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he shows you New York, so you need something comfortable, so a jeans is perfect and this jeans shows your sexy ass really good and the purple top matches the jeans perfect, also the shoes. They aren't that high, so you can walk around without any problems, but still wear heels."

Addison nodded and got dressed. Naomi looked at her and gave her a necklace.

"Yeah, that's good. He will so totally like this and if he doesn't, he really is an idiot."

"Thanks Nae."

"Yeah, sure. Go girl and I expect to hear every detail when you come back."

Addison grabbed her bag and smiled at Naomi, "Sure, but there won't be much to talk about."  
"Oh come on, you look so damn hot, when he doesn't try he's an idiot. I would try if I were a boy."

Addison laughed, "Thanks. So what are you doing?"

"Don't know, but I still need some books, so I think I will go book shopping."  
"Have fun."

They hugged and Addison left the flat.

Meanwhile Derek was nearly ready, Mark popped into his room, "Hey, you're excited?"

Derek looked at him nervously, "Why should I be excited?"

"You`re going out on a date with Addie."  
"It's not a date … I just show her around. We're friends."  
Mark grinned, "I expect to hear every detail about your new girlfriend when you come back."

"Sure, but there won't be much to tell."

"If you say so … See you later."

"Sure", Derek told Mark and left the flat.

A few minutes later he got to the place where he and Addison wanted to meet. He was relieved that she wasn't there, because he would hate it when she would be here before him. A few minutes later Addison came up to him, smiling, "Sorry, I'm late."

They hugged. "I came only a few minutes before you, so don't worry."  
"Ok. So where do we go?"

"I won't tell you, it will be a surprise. You want to go?"

"Sure", she smiled at him brightly and he picked up his courage to grab her hand and was relieved she didn't pull away, but smiled at him even more brightly.

Derek showed her his favorite places, where he and Mark used to go in Central Park and the Broadway. Addison was having such a good time, he told her about "his" city and they had fun, it was getting late, but Derek smiled at her, "I want to show you one more place."

"Ok."  
They went upside the Empire State Building and had a really great view over the city.

"Oh god Derek, that's so great, you can look over the whole city", Addison couldn't turn her look from the city and Derek couldn't turn his eyes from Addison.

"Yeah, I like it here a lot too."

Addison smiled at him and noticed the viewfinders, "Oh, I love viewfinders."  
Derek laughed, "You do?"

"Yeah, they're great." She went over to one and wanted to put some money inside that she could see through it, but Derek was quicker and put money inside, because of that they were standing really close and were looking into each other eyes. Derek picked up the courage again to lean in a bit closer that their lips nearly touched. They looked at each other and he leaned forward the last bit and his lips captured hers. He never tasted something more sweet than her lips and she kissed him back. He felt like in 7th heaven. He pulled her closer in a tight embrace. They couldn't stop kissing, slowly her tongue touched his and they were dancing with each other in perfect harmony. Derek didn`t think he kissed someone before who could kiss better than her and she thought the same about him.

They finally pulled apart and opened their eyes and looked at each other. Derek pulled her hair from her face, "I like you a lot Addison."

She smiled at him, "I like you a lot too Derek."

He smiled at her more brightly than he thought he ever smiled at anybody, "I have a question, maybe it's stupid, but …"  
"Just say it Derek."  
"I … Do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
"This isn't a stupid question and I would love to be your girlfriend."  
"You sure?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, kiss me."

He leaned again forward and they kissed. They turn apart finally and he smiled at her, "You know I prepared a picnic."

"Here?"  
"Yeah … my uncle works here, he helped me a bit."

Addison embraced him, "Oh my god Derek, that's … too much."  
"Just the best for you."  
"You're sweet."  
"You bring out the best in me."

They sat down together and enjoyed their picnic. They ate, laughed, had fun and kissed a lot.

A few hours later they were on their way back to Addison's apartment. Addison felt uncomfortable, because Derek still didn't know where she lived. She sighed, "Derek", she said slowly.

He smiled at her, "Yes."  
"You know, I could go home alone from here."  
"It's dark and I don't want you to get lost. I'll bring you home."

"… There's something I have to tell you."

Derek looked at her closely and was afraid that he had done something wrong, "What's the matter Addie?"

"I … you don't know my whole name."

"What?"

"Derek I … my whole name is Addison Adrienne Forbes-Montgomery."

"You're a Forbes-Montgomery?"  
"Yeah, I am."  
Derek sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Ok. So I think you have a nice flat."  
"Yeah … my parents donated me one when I started med school."  
"Cool", Addison still looked unsure at him, "Addie, I really don't care that much. So you're rich. Whatever, I like you. I don't like your money or something like this. You're the most sweet, beautiful, intelligent and caring person I ever met."

Addison smiled at him relived, "Thanks."  
"What for?"  
"For not being mad."  
"Even if I would want to be mad, I couldn't be, because I think I really fell for you."

"You know I fell for you too."

"I was a bit afraid I would be the stupid jerk who tried on the most gorgeous girl."

"You're not a jerk."  
"I was at high school."

"Me too."  
"Don't tell such untrue things."  
"It's true, my hair looked liked it was exploded, I had braces and glasses and I really don't want to talk about my clothes. It was really bad."

Derek laughed, "I can't imagine that, but even if you looked like that, I would still be in love with you."

Addison laughed, "You're really sweet."  
Derek kissed her, "It's the truth."

A few minutes later they stood in front of the building Addison and Naomi lived.

"So, we're at my home."

Derek looked, he was quiet impressed. The building was modern and looked really expensive.

"So, I think it's good night."

"Yeah, it is. Good night Derek."

"Good night Addison", he leaned forward and caught her lips.

She smiled at him, they kissed one last time and Addison went inside.

* * *

I know it was maybe a bit cheesy, but it was really much fun writing it and I was in a girly, cute, cheesy mute ... hope you like it and review.

Wish you all a snowy and beautiful advent.

XOXO


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys,

finally the new chapter is finished. I'm so sorry it took me such a long time to write the new chapter ... I'm crazy busy right now.

I didn't gave up on this story ... again sorry for the long time you had to wait for the new chapter, but here it is and I really hope you'll like it and do my best to continue writing very soon-

BTW ... also I hope to update my other stories (... which haven't been uploaded for a long time ...) this week as well. I would be really happy if you checked it out.

Love Mariella

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Addison just entered the flat when Naomi came up to her, "You have to tell me everything."

Addison only smiled at her and sank down on the couch. Naomi grinned at her, "Was it that good?"  
"Even better", Addison managed to say.

"Oh come on Addie, tell me. Where were you? What did you do?"  
"We went to Central Parc, Boadway, he showed me around and in the end we went to the Empire State Building. They had these viewfinders and you could look over the whole city. It was really great and then … we kissed up there … it was so … I think I never got a kiss like this kiss. My knees where shaking badly and I only hoped I wouldn't break down."  
Naomi sighed, "Oh my gosh, that's so romantic."  
"He even prepared a picnic up there and … we're together."  
"I knew! You never really were friends … I'm happy for you Addie", Naomi hugged Addison, "Told you he wouldn't be an idiot if he didn't try, so obvious he isn't an idiot."

Addison laughed, "So, tell me what you did."  
"I went to the book shop … for books and I met someone … his name is Sam, he just started med school like us and he's really cute."  
Addison laughed, "OMG, you knew you should have told me before I told you the whole Derek story."  
"The Derek-story was more important at the moment."

"So, tell me more about Sam …"

Meanwhile Derek entered his and Mark's flat. Mark was sitting in front of the tv, "Hey", he greeted Derek, but Derek didn't say a word, he simply sat down next to Mark, "You ok?", Mark looked at his best friend closely.

"I kissed her", Derek said after a while.

Mark smiled, "I expected you to do this. What did she do?"  
"She kissed me back."  
"Hey man, that's great, so I think your chances are good then."

Derek looked at Mark, "I asked her to be my girlfriend."  
"Derek, you didn't really do this … this is …"

"She thought it was really cute and said yes", Derek couldn't stop smiling.

"That's great man", Mark smiled at Derek.

"Did you know she was a Forbes-Montgomery?", Derek asked after a while.

"What? Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then her dad is Dr. Montgomery like in Dr. Montgomery?"  
"I think so."  
"Wow, I didn't see this coming."  
"Me either … I can't wait to see her again …"  
"Don't forget the dinner at your mom's tomorrow."  
"Can't you tell her I won't come."

"Derek, she won't like this. Go there, it's not that long. You can go to Addie afterwards."  
Derek sighed, "Yeah, ok."

The whole night neither Derek nor Addison could stop thinking about the other.

The next day Derek and Mark went to Derek's mom to have dinner like they promised. Derek was in a good mood, he called Addison earlier and told her, he would pick her up after dinner.

"Hey boys", Derek's mother smiled at his son and his nearly-son.

"Hey mom", Derek hugged his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey mom", Mark added and did the same.

"Did you have a nice week?"

"Sure", Mark grinned at Derek.

"Is there something you want to tell me?", Carolyn looked skeptical at them.

Derek shot Mark a look, "Don't think so", Mark said quickly.

Carolyn looked at them and knew they were up to something, "Whatever it is. Tell me."  
"I think Derek should tell you", Mark answered quickly.

Carolyn looked at Derek, "So, what's this about Derek?"  
"Nothing mom, really it's nothing bad."

"Derek Christopher Shepherd, you tell me now what this is about."  
Derek sighed, "Ok, don't go crazy mom. It's just. I have a new girlfriend since yesterday."  
"Oh", Carolyn looked at her son, she didn't expect this, she thought that he and Mark got their selves into trouble, because that's a thing they could do pretty good.

In this moment Nancy entered the kitchen, "So, tell me about her Derek."  
"Nance … this is private … oh come on Derek. At least her name."  
"Addison."

"Yeah Katy told me that, also that she's not blonde. Mom, I have a good idea, I mean up to dinner we have a bit time, or?"  
"Yes."

"Ok, Derek, you should invite her."

"What? Are you crazy? I don't think I want her to deal with my four crazy sisters."  
"Oh come on Dinky, … I want to meet the girl …"  
"You're not my mom Nance."  
"I would like to meet her too", they heard Carolyn's voice.

"Today?"  
"No, invite her for next week. I expect you two to come. Am I clear?"  
"Yes mom", Derek sighed, he knew it had no sense to try to convince her otherwise.

Later that day he met Addison. They were sitting in the Central Park and enjoyed the great weather. Addison lied on her back and looked into the sky. Derek smiled at her, she looked so gorgeous. He kissed her lightly a few times. Addison smiled, "Butterfly kisses."

Derek stroke a few hairs from her face, "Butterfly kisses."  
"You look like you're up to something."  
"My mom invited you for the dinner next week."  
Addison looked at him in shock, "What?"  
"Yeah, she … you know Mark, he can't shut up sometimes and so I told her I have a girlfriend since yesterday and she wants to meet you."

"Oh … ok."  
"You're really ok with this?"  
"Yeah, I think so."  
"You know, you have to deal with my four silly sisters."  
"Tell me about them."  
"Nancy's the oldest, she just started internship. Renee studies law and will finish next summer. Kathleen is a year older than me, she's in med school too. Amelia is younger than me, she's still in high school."

"I think I can deal with them …"

"You're the best girlfriend ever you know that."  
"I try my best, but now don't talk so much, let's just enjoy the day."

Derek smiled, he cuddled Addison closer to him and kissed her.

* * *

Hope you liked it and it was worth the waiting ... I will be even more happy if you review. Pretty please!


End file.
